Precision instruments on aircraft can easily become damaged by lightning or the accumulation of an electrical charge during flight. A conventional conductive metal mesh can guide the current to a discharge structure or to ground to prevent the above problem. However, conductive metal mesh oxidizes and corrodes easily, which can negatively affect is conductivity and lifespan, incurring the additional cost of replacing the material. On the other hand, a plurality of metal meshes can be stacked to sustain the high current of the lightning. The stacked metal meshes not only increase the weight of the lightning protection structure, but they are also difficult to shape.
Accordingly, a novel lightning protection structure is called for. For example, a novel lightning protection structure should have excellent conductivity, fast heat dissipation, light weight, easy moldability (e.g. flexibility), and the like.